


愤怒管理

by akira89



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Slight spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: （幻想中的）Mickey/Ray，旧文备份Ray把自己老板当作性幻想对象，how messed up is that？
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 6





	愤怒管理

那俄罗斯人怎么就掉了下去？除了自己正活在出黑色喜剧里，Ray并没有什么更好的解释。他把所有怒气都撒在卧室门上，将其猛地砸上，导致整个门框都随之震动，带动了附近的书架。《禅：我是如何控制我的愤怒》被冲击力推倒，砰一声掉落在地，上面灰飞得到处都是，背后励志学讲师的大头照仿佛正在嘲笑着Ray。瞧瞧你，它说，Mickey只给了你一个工作，而你却把它搞砸了。

“我把场面给控制住了。”Ray喃喃自语道。

如果你对‘控制住’的定义是‘引起巨大骚动’的话，励志学讲师说。

“操！”简简单单一个词，却完美地表达出使用者五味杂陈的心情。Ray连澡都没来得及冲，就这么穿着混合着汗和古龙水味的西装坐在床边，盯着《禅：我是如何控制我的愤怒》，放佛多看它几眼就能达到和读完整本书同样的效果。

当然，还有另外种释放压力的办法。

Ray解开西裤拉链，把手伸向了压抑许久的阴茎。他知道那不能彻底根除自己怒气。他知道自己在结束后会因为要清理西裤而变得更加烦躁。但Ray还是忍不住，将手指环绕住阴茎，开始慢慢上下撸动。他想着Mickey的手，幻想着那些被晒成古铜色的手指在他龟头上打转，修剪整齐的指甲轻轻地刮过铃口，让Ray大腿开始打颤。

他把腿分得更开，像个廉价的婊子，朝着幻想中的对象展现自己的‘货物’。Mickey应当在这时把Ray的西裤扒下，将自己手指缓慢地插入自己下属温暖的小洞里，或者是直接将阴茎插入，好给他的坏男孩个教训。从美国跑来的万兽之王会掐住Ray的脖子，好让对方停止扭动，并边猛操着他，用粗壮的阴茎顶弄着Ray的前列腺，把他下面的嘴给彻底填满。

你一定会是个好妈妈的，幻想Mickey在Ray耳边低语，要不要试试看？

Ray阴茎更硬了，心中的怨气早已不知所踪，只留下性欲。他幻想着Mickey把自己的洞灌满精液，再强迫着自己把腿抱起，好让Mickey更好地欣赏那往外吐精的穴口。夹紧点，幻想Mickey会说，别弄丢我给你的礼物。于是Ray便将自己的洞夹紧，好让精液不漏出来。然后呢？Mickey会让自己去洗澡，接着在淋浴间里开始第二轮吗？还是让Ray重新穿上西裤，就这样继续去帮Mickey做事？Ray感觉自己已经濒临顶点，开始缺乏可以继续构造黄色幻想的脑细胞，快感在他的脑内炸开，带来阵酥麻的感觉。

他泄在了自己手里。Ray叹了口气，走向厕所。

说不定几年后他会出本《独自撸管：解决愤怒的最好方法》。

当然，关于自己上司的性幻想那部分需要被大改特改才能被出版。


End file.
